


Necessity

by Spiralleds



Category: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: John, Sarah, and running.</p></blockquote>





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/gifts).



Derek grabs two beers, twisting off the caps and joining Sarah on the back step. He doesn't say anything, just hands her one. They sit and sip, and night settles in.

"His first word was mama."

"Hmm," he offers, wondering where this is going.

"His next word was run."

"And not from _Dick and Jane_ books."

"No, it wasn't that." She sets her empty next to his.

It won't change things, but he offers it anyway. "John's a good kid. He's a great man in the future."

"It's necessary." She collects the bottles and walks away. "It'll never be acceptable."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: John, Sarah, and running.


End file.
